Natsume, I forbid you to
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: Mikan had it with Natsume's negative atittude,So, what does an elementary principal like her would do? Declare rules towards his antics of course. ONESHOT! Please R&R!


**Hi Guys...This story popped out from my mind because of exams. Although it has nothing to do with exams. But anyway, I hope you like this. Please read and review :o3Oh yeah, If you know any beta readers please tell me or if you're a beta reader yourself. I really need a beta reader!**

_Natsume I forbid you to_...

**_xXx_**

**_Because of Mikan's heroic bravery,She won the battle between her and the elementary principal. Of course with the help of her friends.Because of that, the elementary principal was sent to a dimension that will imprison him forever.Now, with the elementary principal gone, they need to replace that position. And who did they pick? Mikan Sakura of course!When Mikan started to be the new elementary principal,she changed a little. Like being more smart and all. But there was one who definitely didn't change at all._**

**_NATSUME HYUUGA._**

**_"He's still the biggest pervert ever!" according to Mikan Sakura.And what will she do?_**

_xXx_

"Natsume kun, please go to the elementary principal's office immediately" Yuu stated to Natsume who was reading his infamous manga.

"-sigh- What does that Polka want now?" Natsume mumbled as he got up from his seat and went to Mikan's new room.

When Natsume entered the room, it didn't surprise him that it was sparkling and not to mention, sprayed with an expensive eau de toilette.

"What do you want now polka dots?"asked an annoyed Natsume Hyuuga.

"Here." Mikan said as she handed a paper. Natsume looked at it weirdly.

**By the order of the elementary school principal,****  
with the partnership of the headmaster,  
****the principal of the middle school and high school division,  
****the principals of various alice type classes,  
and the teachers,  
The dangerous ability principal a.k.a. Natsume Hyuuga to follow the given rules:**

**Natsume Hyuuga, I, Mikan Sakura forbid you to:**

**1.Cut classes**

_'So this was the mystery thing that Polka was writing all along.'_ Natsume thought as he smirked.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was another fine day at Gakuen Alice. Everything was perfect, Just perfect. Until homeroom started._

_"Ohayou Minna san!" greeted a very bubbly Narumi sensei. Almost everybody greeted him back. Even Natsume._

_Natsume greeted him with another cutting classes record._

_'Ooh that Natsume, always cutting Narumi sensei's classes.' Mikan thought as she wrote something down on a paper._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**2. Burn my hair, clothes, things and most importantly, me.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Under the Cherry Blossom tree, you could see a reading Natsume and a certain elementary principal drawing the Cherry Blossoms._

_"Ne, ne, Natsume kun.Does my drawing look good?" Mikan asked while showing Natsume her so called Masterpiece. Natsume rolled his eyes._

_"It's...terrible."Natsume said as he smirked while Mikan sulked. "Is my drawing that bad Natsume kun?" Mikan asked, again. "The trees are too wobbly, we must fix things."Natsume said._

_'We must fix things...we must fix things...we must fix things...'keeps echoing repeatedly in Mikan's mind._

_"You're helping me Natsume kun?!"Mikan asked her eyes glittering. "Yeah, yeah"Natsume said as he actually burned the paper which almost burned Mikan's fingers and pencil.  
_

_"What was that for Natsume?!" Mikan shouted as Natsume smirked. "I'm helping you...TO GET RID OF THAT STUPID DRAWING." Natsume said emphasizing the last part._

_"You're so mean!!" Mikan pouted as Natsume smirked. "Whatever." as he burned her ribbons which caused some parts of her hair burned and let her hair lay down._

_"Tch, your hair is too long" Natsume said as he burned the tip of her hair which almost burned the uniform of Mikan. That's it, Mikan nullified it._

_"Why you-Natsume Hyuuga!!" Mikan screamed as she got a new paper and wrote something._

_"What's that?" Natsume asked. Mikan just ignored him. "Tell me or I'll burn that too." Natsume threatened but Mikan kept ignoring, after a few seconds she spoke "Don't forget, I ahve the nullification alice, Hyuuga" she said coldly as she walked away putting the paper in her pocket._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

**3. Touch my chest, Ever.**

**FLASHBACK**

_M__ikan was walking down the hallway with Hotaru. Mikan kept on begging Hotaru to go with her to Central town but Hotaru kept on refusing and even threatened her to fire her the Baka atomic bomb cannon 9.1000._

_"Hotaru please? Pretty please?"Mikan said while working the puppy dog eyes trick._

_"I'm not falling for that and for the millionth time, I'm very tired because of inventing that cannon, Mikan. But if you want you could always volunteer to be beaten up by this cannon who works like an atomic bomb." Hotaru said coldly. Mikan sighed and let go._

_"But, Hotaru chan, I need to buy a bra because okaa sama a.k.a. Yuka sensei said so" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.Being a great help, Yuka worked in Gakuen Alice as a teacher after beating the elementary principal and Luna. Luna also was sent to the dimension of where they imprison whoever is there, forever._

_"I'm really tired." was the last words Mikan heard from Hotaru as Hotaru went to her room to sleep._

_"-sigh-, Anna and Nonoko's busy, Sumire's having a makeover, Okaa sama is teaching, Misaki senpai is having classes, who should I ask to accompany me?" Mikan mumbled while walking the lonely hallway. After a while, A boy with raven hair locks and bloody red eyes passed._

_"Ne, Natsume kun, I was wondering if...you could accompany me to Central town since everyone's busy?" Mikan asked unconsciously._

_"Tch, give me a true and good reason why would I?" Natsume asked. _

_"I need to buy a bra." Mikan said unconsciously again. Why is she saying those..those...private things to Natsume?!_

_"Very honest little girl" Natsume said as he touched her...chest._

_"But It's still small, You don't need to buy one, youjo"Natsume said. Mikan gasped._

_"HEEEEEEEEENNNNNTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!" Mikan screamed with all her might._

_She got a paper from nowhere and scribbled something. "What is that, little girl" Natsume asked. "None of your business, oh wait, it is your business." Mikan said as she ran awa**y.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**4. Peek at my underwear**

_Mikan was carrying a box full of assorted things in it as she's going down the stairs. She didn't notice that a chalk from her box suddenly fell and accidentally stepped on it._

_It sent her flying down the stairs in midair. Luckily, a certain firecaster was walking by and caught her on time._

_"Pheww, Arigatou Natsume kun! I thought I was going to die!" Mikan said panting a little._

_"Hn." Was all Natsume said._

_"Well, You could always say Welcome!"Mikan said as she picked up the things scattered._

_"..."_

_"Aww come on Natsume kun!" _

_"..."_

_"Awww, the cat has a fish on his tongue" as Mikan finished picking up all the things._

_"..."_

_"Uh, I'm wasting my time. Anyway, Arigatou Gozaimasu again Natsume kun! I still have work to do at my office" Mikan said as she walk away._

_"Welcome, Pink hearts and Yellow stars patterned." Natsume said._

_Because of Mikan's hope that Natsume might answer silently like usual, she heard what Natsume said and popped a very large vein than you can ever imagine._

_She turned around while her bangs covering her eyes._

_"What did you say, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked in a very, very dangerous tone. And whenever she uses that tone, It means...The war between the white puppy and the black cat has started._

_But the black cat is already waving the white flag so, the white dog just grabbed a pad of paper from the box and got a pen from the box too and wrote something._

_'Tch, that writing again.Must be a way for relaxing. But she said it's my business. I wonder what that is.' Natsume thought._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**5. Call me names**

_In Mikan's new special star room, she has an unexpected visitor. The Natsume Hyuuga._

_"What do you want?" Mikan asked obviously not in the mood to talk. Because of that, It made Natsume more curious._

_"Is a visit prohibited here?" Natsume asked. Mikan rolled her eyes and just let him in._

_"What do you really want Hyuuga?"Mikan asked very annoyed while crossing her arms. Natsume sat on the couch and said "A cup of tea, **Polka dots**." Mikan popped out a vein._

_"Fine." she said and got a ready-to-drink tea. Natsume drank it quickly. "So, what?" Mikan asked._

_"Could you open the television, **Ichigo kara**." Natsume stated rather than asking. Mikan rolled her eyes and clicked the switch of the t.v._

_"So, what's your main purpose here Hyuuga? Obviously, I'm in a bad mood to talk." Mikan said. _

_"Tell me why are you in a bad mood,**flat chested**." Natsume stated. Mikan popped out a vein. "None of your business Hyuuga."_

_"Then, what are those things you kept writing? You said that was MY business too, **panda eyes**." Natsume stated. Mikan was speechless and another vein of course popped out._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now leave." Mikan said emphasizing the word leave._

_"I'm not leaving without an answer, **hot headed ugly little girl**." Natsume said. Mikan has so many veins popped out from her head already and had no choice but to teleport Natsume to his room._

_"-sigh- That's what you get for being too much irritating, retard." Mikan said to practically no one and got a paper and wrote something._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are you serious Polka dots?" Natsume asked sarcastically. "Ah, ah, ah, I'll let you slip this time but, before you say something, would you care to finish everything that's written there?" Mikan said as Natsume turned his attention to the paper again.

**The penalty for disobeying this given rules are:  
**

**1.Will wear a chicken mascot to endorse the Chicken palace at Central town.**

**2. Will wear a clown costume to entertain the elementary class A kids, or everyone in Gakuen Alice.**

**3. Instead of wearing the black cat mask, You will wear a pink smiling cat mask.**

**NOTE: EVERYTHING'S POSSIBLE HERE IN GAKUEN ALICE SO, DON'T EXPECT TO GET OUT FROM THOSE THAT EASILY.**

"Hn. Stupid rule." Natsume mumbled.

"From now on, You must obey those rules or you know the consequences." Mikan said as she smirked.

Natsume sighed in defeat. "Whatever." was all he said as he went out of the office. Mikan punched the air for another victory. But what Mikan didn't know was what Natsume mumbled outside her office.

**"I will obey every rule you say, even if you forbid me to interact with you anymore, as long as you will never forbid me to love you, _Mikan Sakura_."**

_xXx_

o.O

**End.**

**I hope you like it guys. Please read and review minna san! It will be a great prize if ever I get a perfect score on my exams! And once again, for those beta readers there who's active...I need you! **


End file.
